mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Derpy Surprise-W 1.5167.png|Derpy yelling surprise at Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png|hardly there Derpy derping.png|Where It all began... Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy Hooves and Heartstrings s01e02.png|Derpy and HeartStrings The Ticket Master Pony group shot..PNG|Derpy Hooves in a crowd Derpy sees Rarity-W 2.0061.png|Derpy in Rarity's dream wedding to Prince Blueblood. Applebuck Season Derpy_muffins.png|Muuuuuffins! Griffon the Brush Off Derpy Questioned S01E05.jpg|Pinkie asking Derpy where Rainbow Dash is. Boast Busters Derpy Mad Snips and Snails.PNG|Even Derpy isn't happy with you two. Dragonshy Derpy clearing S01E07.jpg|Derpy clearing the Dragon's smoke. Look Before You Sleep Derpy.png|Derpy as she appears in episode 8, her eyes are not walled Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Heartstrings s01e10.png Winter Wrap Up Derpy Speech S01E11.jpg|Derpy listening to the Mayor's "inspirational" speech. Derpy Speech 2 S01E11.jpg|More speech listening. Winter Derp Up S01E11.jpg|Derpy wrapping up Winter. Flutter_Doo.png|A character that shares Derpy's design, but with different hair color. Ice_pop.png|Another character with the same design but different hair color. Red Derp S1EP11.png|Another Derpy look-alike. This time Red DerpyBlueEyesS1EP11.png Call of the Cutie Cute-ceañera Derpy S01E12.jpg|Derpy attending Diamond Tiara's Cute-ceañera. Fall Weather Friends DerpyRose.png|Derpy holding a rose during the Iron Pony Comp. HDDerpy1.png|Derpy getting ready for the Running of the Leaves. Derpy excuse-W 1.5900.png|Huh. Suited for Success Derpy Fashion S01E14.jpg|Derpy loves fashion. :) Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy Hooves movers truck after dropping items S1E15.png Derpy id.png|Still image from Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy clean.gif|Derpy in Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy_embarassed_S1E15.png|Uhh oops! Sonic Rainboom DerpyCompetition1.png|Derpy... well, being Derpy. DerpyCompetition2.png|Derpy talking with other competitors derper.jpg|Derpy! Derpy15x.png|Derpy wearing her number backwards. ProudDerpy.png|Derpy proud of herself at the Young Flier's Competition derrrrpy.jpg|Beautiful Derpy Derpy spectating.jpg|Derpy's eyes are normal when she spectates Rainbow Dash diving Derpy Hooves clones S1E16.png|Derpy clones Derpy hooves enjoying the sight E16-W.png|Derpy Hooves enjoying the sight. The Show Stoppers Derpy The Show Stoppers.png|Watching Scootaloo ride her scooter 100percentderpy.png|The same picture, magnified. Derpy_smile.png Green Isn't Your Color derpyheartsfashion.png|Fashion lover Derpy Hooves S1E20 camera flash.gif|derping gif AngryDerpynomark.jpg|Insulted Derpy The Cutie Mark Chronicles Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.jpg|Derpys. Derpys everywhere. Derpy eyed celest-W 1.6411.png|Derpy Hooves about to see Princess Celestia's shining glory. Derpy seeing glory-W 2.3142.png|Derpy hooves, Young Twilight, and Derpy clone watching Princess Celestia Derpy watch play-W 1.3840.png|An ageless Derpy Hooves amazed by young Rarity's costume designs. The Best Night Ever derpy.PNG|Derpy Derping in line... Or not... that's for Applejack to decide. Wonderbolts_VIP_section_s1e26.png|Derpy at the bottom left corner, and another partially-obscured Derpy behind a pink-maned pony at the bottom right corner. Derpy derping s1e26.jpg|Derping at the Grand Galloping Gala VIP section The Return of Harmony, part 1 Derpys2ep01.png|Derpy Hooves in The Return of Harmony Part 1 The Return of Harmony, part 2 Derpy s2ep02.png|Derpy Hooves behind Twilight Sparkle in The Return of Harmony Part 2 Lesson Zero Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Locked in battle with the Mayor Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png|She even derps when she is in love with Smarty Pants Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|Epic Stare Off Luna Eclipsed Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png |Bobbin for apples Derpy plug.jpg|Best costume Derpy unplugged.jpg|Wrong apple... Derpy and Crew S2E4.png|Derpy with her crew... Sisterhooves Social Derpy Wings S2E5.png|Derpy listening to Granny Smith Derpy Crowd.png|Derpy in the crowd Derpy Crowd S2E5.png|Derpy watching from the crowd May the Best Pet Win! Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png|She's in the chicken coop Derpy Hooves Chicken Hut S2E7.png|Close Up of Derpy inside Fluttershy's Chicken Hut Miscellaneous EDITED Derpy Hooves S1E16 transparent background.png|With transparent background Lauren-Derpy.png|Lauren Faust discussing Derpy Derpy source Flashinthepan.png|Derpy's expression almost remained unseen Derpy Pinkie Keen Faust.png|Faust attributing Derpy's appearance in episode 15 Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy_train_title_sequence_S2E03.png|New title sequence, first used in Lesson Zero. Leaked_storyboard_Derpy_Hooves_Rarity_Luna_Eclipsed.jpg|Leaked storyboard sketch from Luna Eclipsed (later altered) Derpy Castle Creator.png|Derpy Hooves in her Nightmare Night costume from the Castle Creator game Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Fandom Category:Season 1 Category:Derpy Hooves images Category:Season 2